


With Fire

by TsubasaShirayuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaShirayuki/pseuds/TsubasaShirayuki
Summary: with fire our day starts





	With Fire

There is a curl of warmth  
Inside me  
It unfurls  
Slowly, steadily  
Like the dawn   
That is breaking above us  
As we speak   
Smile, laugh  
The warmth blooms  
Like the sun  
Who's ray's are now   
spreading across the sky  
The clouds   
like me  
are painted,  
pink, orange, yellow  
The colours of fire  
And with fire  
Our day starts

 


End file.
